A Diary of a Friend
by fandomfanatic97
Summary: This is the story of a girl and a boy. A classic love story, so you think. Alex and Cody both have feelings for each other but they choose to stay friends. They are perfect for each other in every way, he brings the best out of her. Throughout the story facts about Alex's emotional state are revealed and everything you thought you knew would be a lie.
1. Chapter 1

A Diary of a Friend

Chapter 1

It was the way he looked at her that she loved. The way he made her feel. She had always thought that one day they would be together and have a fairy tale ending, at least that is what she thought up until the day she had to leave.

He was perfect in everyway imaganable. He had blonde hair that lightly bounced right above his ears. His shoulders were broud and his arms were the perfect size and length to wrap around her. He was tall and could easily be pegged as a guy who liked to run. His eyes were like a dark forest, a dark brown with a light green around the edges. She on the other hand was not as perfect.

Her hair was a dark red that was always getting tangled by all the curls that were in her hair. She wasn't thin at all and she never considered her self beautiful. Her height was average for her age so she never really felt in anyway special compared to anyother girl. Her eyes would seem to change color from green to blue depending on the light. Even with all her flaws and imperfections he loved her more than anything in the world.

His name was Cody and her's Alex and they were destened to be together. They met when they were children playing on the same play ground. She was pushed off the swing by her own sister Abigale, that is when Cody had helped her up and offered her his swing. It was a story that they could tell for years.

They were just friends for most of their elementry and middle school years he went to a private school only a couple blocks from her public school. They had the classic movie nights and sleep overs but never considered themselves a couple. Alex's parents grew conserned about their daughter not really having girl friends so they decided to move to another state to get Alex away from Cody at the start of her Freshman year.

She was obviously angry at them, but they didn't queit understand why because all they wanted to do was give her a fresh start to make friends. She never did make any friends at her new school. She mostly stayed in the back of the classroom with no asspiration to talk or pay attention to anyone. When she would get home she would do her homework and then get on the computer to talk to Cody. This again made her parents worried so they took her computer away and would take her to a psychiatrist every friday.

The psyciatrist asked her to write down a diary entree each week to describe what has been going on in her life. This is what she wrote:


	2. Diary Entree 1

A Diary of a Friend

Diary Entree 1:

I don't understand why my mom and dad are making me go to a psycologist. Who cares if I find everyone annoying, does it really matter? The reason I don't have friends is because I have absolutly no desire to talk to anyone except Cody. He is my best friend. Do I really need anyone else?

This week was a complete mess all because my parents took my computer away. They refuse to give it back until I make more friends. But what they don't know is I still have my phone. They are so stupid not to take that away as well. I texted Cody throughout the whole week and we talked more than an hour each day; I'm surprised my mom didn't hear me because she has this weird cat like hearing.

Anyway he told me about what he had been up to. Apperently he is Hamlit in his school play, which doesn't surprise me considering he is a phenominal actor. He then asked me what I was up to which was nothing because, again, I have no life outside of him. Maybe that's why my parents are worried, oh well, I'm not going to stop talking to Cody just because they want me to have a social circle like they do.

Other than Cody, I have established I hate my sister Abigale. My parents think I am the troubled child when in reality it is my sister they should be worried about. She has a new boy toy almost every week and skips school to go get high. I hate them for not noticing her. That is probably the reason why she does what she does, because mom and dad are to focused on me rather than her. She use to be my best friend until one day when we were kids her friends told her to push me off of a swing. I didn't understand why she did it, but she did and I'm glad she did. If she never would have pushed me I never whould have met Cody.

Well I am done writing for this weeks entree I have to go feed the dog.


	3. Chapter 2

A Diary of a Friend

Chapter 2

It was a Friday and time for Alex to go to her second meeting with her new psycologist, Mrs. Highland, who Alex personally hated only because of the fact that she was being forced to see her. If Alex wasn't being forced to see her than maybe she would actually like her.

Mrs. Highland was a very caring person. She had two kids whos pictures were put up all over her office. Even though she was a psychologist she realated a lot to most of her patience in the fact that she herself was slightly withdrawn from the rest of the world. She interacted with her kids and husband like any other person would. When it came to patience she would put on a professional face. But when she is alone she often would sit for hours just pondering her thoughts. Alex would soon become fond of Mrs. Highland but at the moment she hated her just to despise her parents.

"It's nice to see you again Alex, how are you feeling?" Asked mrs. Highland when Alex walked into her office.

"I don't know." Alex remarked back with a shrug.

"Well did you write in your journal?" Alex handed the already beaten up black and white journal to her. A few moments later Mrs. Highland looked up from the scribbled on paper and asked, "You really seem to be fond of this Cody, can you tell me more about him?"

"Well, he is my best friend," Alex said hesitintly, "I love him, we have known eachother since we were kids."

Taking this information Mrs. Haighland asks, "Are you two dating?"

"No, we both care to much about eachother to date."

"Have you ever thought about dating?"

"Yes but, again, we both decided not to because we don't want to hurt eachother."

"Ok," Mrs. Highland says, "Now, I want to ask you about what you said first, about not understanding why you are coming to see me."

"What do you want to know?" Alex asks slightly confused about the question.

"Well, why do you think your here?"

"Like I wrote, I don't know."

"You honestly have no idea?" Slightly shocked.

"No, all I know is my mom and dad thought I was spending to much time with Cody and not enough time with others."

"You are right in a way it is indeed about Cody." Mrs. Highland said warily. "But the true reason is that Cody isn't real."

"What do you mean, not real, obvcourse he is I saw him everyday for like ten years. He is the only person that really ever made me feel happy." She said slightly angry.

"But why was he the only person who made you happy?"

"Because my sister was a bully and he protected me."

"Why was your sister a bully?"

"Does it really matter!" Alex said rising from the chair she was sitting at.

"Yes it does, why did your sister push you from the swing."

"Because her friends told her to."

"And why did they tell her to do that, think back, what did they say that made her push you?"

Alex sat back down and closed her eyes trying to remember, "Well, they were laughing at me saying I was..." She trailed off in her own thought.

"Saying what?"

"Saying I was crazy and should just die, they told my sister just to push me off because I didn't matter anyways. She listened to them, but that doesn't mean Cody isn't real!" Alex yelled and stomped out of the office.


End file.
